


Under The Pale Moonlight

by Maggsdz6



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2, Undertale (Video Game), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Aizawa keeps Mineta in line, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Crack, Fluff, Help, M/M, Mineta Minoru is Expelled from U.A. High School, Mineta Minoru is a Little Shit, Multi, My First Fanfic, Rare Pairings, Someone Suggested This In The Youtube Comment Section and I Had To Oblige, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Why Did I Write This?, nagito komaeda has a nicotine addiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:35:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23164840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maggsdz6/pseuds/Maggsdz6
Summary: One day, Mineta Minoru, stalker extraordinaire, is out at a coffee shop, trying (and failing) at picking up chicks. However, at this fabled coffee shop, he meets Nagito Komaeda, the mysterious bad boy with a serious nicotine addiction. From there, the boys' lives are forever intertwined.
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Sans (Undertale), Mineta Minoru/Nagito Komaeda, Mineta Minoru/Nagito Komaeda/Sans the Skeleton, Mineta Minoru/Sans the Skeleton
Comments: 7
Kudos: 11





	Under The Pale Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Like I said in the tags, this is purely for fun, and it is also my first (published) attempt at fanfiction. So... please go easy on me!

Mineta Minoru was always a loner. Maybe it was the sticky balls sticking out of his head (and no, that is NOT a euphemism for anything)? Or perhaps it was his hobby of stalking random women he finds on the street in hopes of scoring a date? Either way, Mineta was often ignored, even outcast by his peers. On this particular day, Mineta was feeling particularly lonely. He stared out the window of his 5th-floor apartment longingly. Sighing to himself, he turned his back to the view of the city, letting the sun's delicate light hit his back. As he felt the slight joy of basking in the sun, an idea struck him. To lift his spirits, he could watch girls at his local coffee shop. A devilish smile crept its way across his face as he rushed into his bedroom to get ready. He picked out his best, most unassuming outfit: a grey turtleneck with black pants and a black beanie. He thought this arrangement made him look quite unharmful. After assembling most of his outfit, Mineta pulled the beanie over his purple hair and... balls. He briefly checked himself out in the mirror before grabbing his phone and heading out the door.

He didn't run into anyone on the elevator ride, which he was really thankful for. Despite his hobbies and... goals, Mineta was actually quite an introvert. He stepped outside into the cold February air, the wind slapping him in the face. It had been several days since Mineta had left his house, and he had forgotten what winter felt like on his bare face. Suddenly, he felt his phone vibrate in this pocket. He groaned audibly. Without even looking at his screen, he knew who it was.

It was Aizawa, his former teacher at UA High. After several incidents regarding Mineta blatantly being a perv, Aizawa slowly lost his patience and respect for Mineta. One day, after an unusually serious incident, Aizawa snapped and expelled Mineta on the spot. Mineta didn't really care. If anything, he was relieved! He no longer felt pressured to be a great hero with his shitty quirk. However, the particular incident which caused Aizawa to snap affected him so much that simply expelling Mineta was not enough. As Mineta was preparing to leave the school, Aizawa found him outside and decided to take further action. Namely, Aizawa demanded that Mineta downloaded Life360 so he would always know where Mineta was. Mineta was resistant, however, Aizawa, being a pro hero with an extra restraining accessory, managed to download the app on Mineta's phone and make an account. And for three years, it remained that way. Now, Mineta was long past his UA days, but Aizawa still remained vigilant, tracking Mineta's moves everywhere. 

Mineta pulled his phone out of his pocket and read the text from Aizawa.

**Shitty Teacher:** Alright Mineta, I saw your Life360 notification. Where are you going?

**Shitty Teacher:** Keep in mind, I can just follow you around, I know where you are right now.

Mineta responded reluctantly.

**BigDick69:** Alright, alright. I'm headed to the coffee shop on 5th Avenue.

The three dots of doom appeared for a moment, before a final text from Aizawa.

**Shitty Teacher:** Alright, I'll be there as well. Don't talk to me while I'm there, though.

"Don't worry, I won't!" Mineta said out loud, which attracted a few curious stares. He awkwardly smiled at everyone who glanced his way.

Before long, Mineta reached his destination, 5th Avenue Coffee Joint. He stepped through the door, taking a deep breath and opting to first get a good look at the shop's patrons. Most notably, standing at the entrance of the shop, was none other than Aizawa, who looked thoroughly pissed to be in his current situation. There was Sonia (last name unbeknownst to Mineta), the smoking hot waiter from a distant European kingdom. However, there was one other patron at the joint. He had striking white hair that turned a diluted shade of red at the bottom. He wore brown boots and black jeans with a white graphic tee on. Over the teeshirt was a green and red jacket with a peculiar triangular angle at the bottom. His eyes were a piercing grey that exuded intelligence. Mineta found himself oddly attracted to him. Who was he, and why was he so damn hot?

**Author's Note:**

> Wow... you actually managed to read through my shitty 3 am nightmare? Congratulations! New chapters will come... eventually. You see, I have more free time now than ever because of the coronavirus, however, I am still incredibly busy so please have some patience! Also, in the tags, I mentioned that the cursed idea for this came from a Youtube comment section, which is true! In the same comment section, someone mentioned that a fanfic of Mineta playing the Undertale genocide route could be an interesting, serious concept. So, after I'm finished with this bullshit, I'll move onto that, which will actually be somewhat serious! So, if you like this little taste of my writing, then please come back to see that!


End file.
